


Le Petit Mort

by nevereatdirt



Series: NEDWrites Oneshots [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereatdirt/pseuds/nevereatdirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Jake English and you are about to be dominated in a way that will make you regret never letting someone do this before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Mort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keeblo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/gifts).



> Whoa dang it's been a while since I've uploaded a distinctly nsfw one shot so here we are! This is actually a belated birthday present to my friend and all of you should go check her out on her [tumblr](keeblochan.tumblr.com)!! She's lovely and needs more love uwu~

Your name is Jake English and two months ago you had the most amazing one night stand that you've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. Regrettably, you never got the other man's name. You've wondered about who he could be, or why he could have picked you ever since then. He was so much taller than you, but agile and _lean_. You were both so drunk that night at the costume party, but you've somehow managed to hold on til now. But his face was covered and, even if it hadn't been and you could recognize him right away, you doubt that you would stop him. Or to ask if he would ever do that with you again.

But now you might just get that chance when an almost haughty looking blond man walks down the aisle. You've never seen him in your life, but he looks distinctly familiar. And as he moves onto the stage for his poetry reading in front of this class, which you've been dragged to by two of your friends, he looks right at you through his triangular shades. There's something almost statuesque about him and he puts you into a state of reverence as he introduces himself.

“Dirk Strider,” he begins and his voice is resonant and charming. You can hear the traces of an accent that sounds something like Texan but you aren't sure. American accents have never been your forte. “English 152, Honors Writing. Section six.” He positions himself on the stage and for some reason you can feel his eyes boring into you. “I'm here to recite my free verse poem, so sit back and listen to _Le Petit Mort_.” He cracks his neck and puts his hands behind his back, standing straight and proud with his chin in the air. You can hear a few people laughing in the audience and a few murmuring.

“Wherein you come to me.  
“Within.

“Without.

“You know me.  
“You know the curves

“Know the planes

“And the angles

“And everything about me that

“Never once in my life

“Did I know myself.

“You make me want

“Want

“Want

“And yet you seem so natural

“So exultant

“So perfect.

“I know you inside and out.

“Your taste is on my lips

“And your scent in my nostrils

“The feel of you never leaves me

“And in my euphoria I call out for you.

“Suddenly the world is exploding around us.

“We are one in mind and pulse and soul

“And you never know my name

“But you know my taste

“And the feel of my skin

“Just the same as I know yours.

“So come back to me

“And let us feel this again

“And again.

“Before the world

“Is gone

“And we are dust

“My need will wash over you

“As you feel me in your soul

“And around you entirely.

“In this moment

“You are what I want

“In all the world.

“Let me know that you are not a fallacy.

“Let me know that you are true.

“I can feel it coming now.

“The little death.

“That thing that is tying us together.

“And oh too quickly

“It's gone.

“And you're gone

“And the bed is empty

“As is my body

“And soul.

“You never knew my name

“Which makes me regret

“Nothing.

“But it makes me wish

“That you had asked.

“So that I could ask you

“If you would like

“To join me again.

“To join our souls

“To join our rhythms

“Once more.

“To taste of that little death again

“And to know

“Of it's wonders.”

You can see him grinning and now you know who he is as he stares up at you. And you realize that he was the man that you'd had a one night stand with at a party and run away from, in denial with yourself.

No wonder Jane and Roxy had asked you to come to their class today.

No wonder he was looking at  _you_ .

And now you know his name.

Dirk Strider...

He walks back up into the seats and all of the girls in your class are ogling him. Though you are too. While the rest of the class is distracted by the next person presenting, you move over to sit next to him. He stares at the front of the room and suddenly you feel somewhat presumptuous.

But when he turns his head and gives you a barely noticeable smile, you know you've made the right choice.

His arms stay crossed over his chest, though and he looks back to the front, feigning interest in the poorly written sonnets people are reading off. You keep your eyes on him, though. Now it's your turn to watch him and wonder if he meant what he'd said in his poem. So, in a daring move, you let your hand move down to rest against his thigh. After what feels like an eternity you can feel him relax under your hand, though his attention seems to stay forward.

Person after person reads their poems and still he doesn't look at you. Not until the professor announces that class is over. With that announcement everyone gathers their things and starts to leave, though Dirk takes you by the hand without a word. He leads you, just as wordlessly, through the labyrinthine halls and then through the quad to apartments just off campus. Inside he locks the door behind the two of you and drags you further inside to what you presume is his room.

Machinery and strange looking puppets litters surfaces, but you don't have much time to look at them. He pushes you with more force that you'd anticipated against the door and, instead of kissing you as you're anticipated, he just stares. He holds your neck with one hand as he takes off his shades, showing off the brightest amber eyes that you've ever seen. And with them revealed you can see that he's seething.

“You left me.” It takes you a moment to process his words. “You _left_ me, Jake.”

“Left you? Chum, I went to go get _coffee_ and when I came back you were gone!”

“You're fucking lying.” His grip tightens and you bring your hands up to hold his thin wrist in protest.

“I'm not! I went to the Starbucks just down the block from the hotel and when I came back fifteen minutes later you were gone and there was just an angry note on the bedside table!” You can feel yourself shrinking back. “You didn't even leave a name on it.”

You can see him mulling things over silently and then he lets go of your throat. “Why the hell didn't you leave me a note?” He moves over to his bed, sitting down and you take the initiative to follow and sit next to him.

“Well I was going to surprise you of course! Though you'd left a right surprise for me when I got back...”

He lays back and covers his face with his hands before pulling down. “And here I thought that I'd just had the best sex of my life with someone that didn't even have the fucking gall to let me know that it wasn't happening again.”

You lay on your side facing him and just watch him. “You shouldn't assume the worst of people, Dirk.”

He looks at you with a smile spreading over his lips. “You remember my name. I didn't even _tell_ you my name.”

“But you said it and I remembered it! I've gotten good at finding mnemonic devices since I've never had a very good memory for things!” You laugh into your hand and you can feel him shift. When you open your eyes he's face to face with you.

“That makes me surprisingly happy.”

“Good! You don't need anymore to upset you from me.”

He puts a freckled, long fingered hand against your face. “Then how about we right that one night stand?” His face suddenly seems almost dangerous and predatory as his eyes bore into you. Without a pause, his lips are against yours and suddenly you're all too aware of the fact that he's completely serious.

You wrap your arms around him and roll onto your back. From the night you'd spent together, you already know that he likes to take charge. Likes to control things from the shadows. And as his kisses a trail from your lips to your neck, you're already lost in want again. It's almost like the two of you hadn't had time between that night two months ago and now. As he traces the lines of your chest with his tongue and his fingers move over your skin like dancers to a silent song, you card your fingers through his pale hair. It isn't much, but the softness of his spikes is somehow reassuring. It's as if feeling something that almost seems like it should be a weapon actually be so _soft_ makes him seem more human. More real.

But as his lips move down further and you feel him in the trail of hair from your bellybutton to your groin you suddenly become painfully aware that he is still the same man that gave you that predatory look earlier. Until he pulls away from you and moves to the other side of the room.

You sit up with a groan and watch him as he strips down completely, showing off his lithe and freckled body. You watch him with curiosity as he digs in a desk drawer and, instead of staying put, you stand, stripping as well and just stand behind him. You hold his hips and rest your chin on his shoulder. “Looking for something?” You press a kiss to his neck.

“Yeah. Lube.” He snort laughs but then stops abruptly. “Why'd you get up. I didn't think that you would.”

“I decided not to leave you alone again.” You sigh and let a hand trace over the tight muscles of his stomach. “Thought maybe I should join you over here instead.” You smile as you press soft kisses to his long neck.

With a sigh he turns around and looks down at you. “It's not very interesting over here, though. And the bed is more comfortable than my desk.” He smirks a little.

“You sure, mate? I don't think that you've put much thought into it!” You give him a toothy grin. “Could be really interesting.”

He quirks an eyebrow and nods curtly before turning around again to once again dig in a drawer. “Got it.” He looks back at you. “Get on the desk.”

You furrow your brow a little. “Pardon?”

“Get. On. The. _Desk_.” His voice is a velvety command this time and you move around him to sit on his desk. After clearing a few things out of the way you pull yourself up and lean back. “Good boy, you listen really well.” He grins at you in a way that could almost be menacing.

You squirm a little and hear a clack on the desk before his hands are on you again. “Now what?”

His hands grip roughly at your thighs. “Now you listen, Jake.” His expression is almost unreadable as he stares at you. “Stay here.” He leans back and walks away, coming back with your shirt.

“Dirk what are you...?”

He gives your thigh a hard slap and you let out a quiet whimper. “Shh. Good boys don't speak unless they're given permission.” He smirks as he lifts your hands up. “Keep your hands up and hold onto the radiator pipe.” You nod and lift your hands to hold onto the white pipe coming from the floor behind you. With almost inhuman speed he ties your hands together and then his are moving over your body again.

You groan a little as your arms pull tightly in protest to the binding, but you don't say anything as he pulls close. He stands between your legs and grips your shoulders as he brings your lips together in a desperate kiss. It's strange to realize that he's the same, hawk like man that you'd come here with as he presses such soft and seeking kisses to your lips. You lean into each one, returning them with as much desperation as he's giving them.

His hands move up and hold your face, though you can feel him fumbling to get your glasses off. You hear a clatter once they're off and groan internally when you realize that you have no idea where they've gone. But as you feel his tongue snaking its way into your mouth, the thought leaves you quickly.

The heat of it laps against you in a steady rhythm, almost like he's trying to get you used to it before he does something. It doesn't take him long to start moving his hands over your body and trying to find your most sensitive spots. You let out needy whimpers and moans as his fingers brush along your neck and nipples, but he continues moving down, down, down. Each touch makes you quiver and when you feel him grip at thick hair trailing down from your belly button, your cock twitches in anticipation.

He starts to pull his lips from yours but, greedily, you suck at his tantalizingly long tongue. You don't want it to leave your lips and he lets you do it, humming appreciatively. Your eyes stay clamped shut as you suck, but you can still feel his intense gaze on you. With a soft moan, he tries to pull away again, but you bob your head and lap your own tongue against his. But this time he brings his hands up and holds your head, letting one hand pinch your nose closed. For about a minute you try to keep going, but you have to swallow in as much air as you can. You can feel him backing up and, finally, you open your eyes.

His are locked on you, brows furrowed and mouth formed into a fine line. His hands grip your knees and, for a moment, you're almost afraid that he's going to leave you tied to this pipe for his roommate to find. Does he even have a roommate? Is he just going to keep you here in some sex torture dungeon?

The intense glare makes you start to worry, but the wicked smile that spreads over his lips scares you even more. And his dark laughter as he hangs his head terrifies you. After a moment, he looks up, grin still in place, and just whispers. “Good boy.” He leans in again and sucks at a patch of skin on your neck and you're left shocked. You watch him as he sucks painful, dark marks into your skin. He trails down like he did with his hands, being sure to suck and bite at one of your nipples before moving onto the other.

You whimper, wanting to reach your hands down into his hair and to hold it tightly. But you strain against the fabric of your shirt and just feel your arms aching instead of the sweet release you'd been hoping for. Your other hopes are answered, though, when you feel his hot tongue brush lightly on the underside of your cock. You let out yet another pathetic keening noise and it seems to spur him on. He grips your thighs roughly as he moves slowly over and around your length, as if he's trying to once again find every sensitive part of you. To no surprise every press of his tongue burns in the sweetest way and forces little moans out of you until you finally can't hold back and moan his name, asking for _more_.

He pulls back from you and looks up at you. “Bad boy.” He grins before lifting one of his hands and laying a stinging slap to the inside of your thigh. It of course forces a high pitched shriek from you and he laughs before actually taking your tip in his mouth. He keeps up his laughter as moves slowly against you and you have to use what little control you have (and it isn't much) to keep from begging him for more.

His slow, teasing movements continue until he has your entire length buried in his throat. The wet heat makes you want to thrust up into him, but you're afraid that he'll stop. Though you're more afraid of what his teeth could do to punish you. His orange eyes stay locked on you as he swallows around you. The sudden tightness makes you _mewl_ and you know that you're reaching your edge. Dirk seems to be able to sense this as he pulls up just a little to bob his head instead of deep throating you. He seems like he knows just what it takes to make you come and does everything in his power to do so.

He pays special attention to your tip and your edge draws even closer. Without warning, you come and he milks everything from you before pulling off with a satisfied smirk. He swallows and licks off the few drops that manage to make it past his lips. You pant, smiling at him and half assuming that you're done. That that was all that he wanted to do. But no. His lips connect with yours again and he's doing everything in his power to excite you again.

And it's _working_.

Your refractory period is usually longer than you would like to admit but today it seems like it's hardly there. You feel like a horny teenager and are ready to go within minutes of quick teasing. But when Dirk reaches for the lube and slathers it not on your dick, but on his hand, you are incredibly confused.

“Dirk? What are you...?”

He shakes his head and gives you another little slap to your thigh, though it's teasing compared to the others and you let out a little groan of disappointment. “You'll see, Jake.” Your name on his lips makes you quiver and the pressure of his finger at your entrance is enough to turn that groan into one of pleasure. His voice makes you relax and, almost instantly, you feel him pressing inside of you. Just one, long finger and already it feels like so much. No one has ever done this _to_ you and now you're starting to understand why they enjoy it so much.

The sensation may be _uncomfortable_ , but he seems to know what he's doing. Seems to know just how to crook his finger and how to keep a steady rhythm to make your mind focus entirely on him.

If you were anyone else, you would almost say that he has some kind of power over you. But you know that that's insane.

The only thing on your mind is the touch and slide of a finger, at least until you feel a second and the thoughts turn more to _ow too much too tight_ before you get used to it again. And then something changes. He seems to find just the right angle and pattern to make your tilt your head back and let out warbling moans. You're feeling so needy and are beginning to wonder why you haven't done things this way up til now. If this is _sex_ then what the hell have you been doing before? Just slamming into people?

But once again all of your thoughts have left you and the feeling of his fingers spreading you are all that make up your world. Until, again, another finger joins the first two. This one you seem more ready for, but the tightness just makes you moan and, without thinking, you let a single garbled moan of the word “ _More_ ,” slip past your lips.

Eyes wide with nerves while you wait for Dirk to react. Again he just laughs that dark laugh and looks up at you. “You want more?”

You nod furiously. “Yes, god, please _yes_.” You're begging. You know that you are. But you can't help as the words spill from your mouth.

He leans up and silences you with a kiss before he pulls his fingers out of you. “Then be a good boy and wait while I get ready.”

You whimper softly but you watch him as he leaves the room. You hear water running. Is he taking a shower? You really hope not. But he comes back a little later and you see that he'd washed his hands. Why would he do that if he's just going to have to lube himself up...? As you wonder this, he does just what you were wondering about and rubs the smooth lube over his impressive cock.

You hadn't realized just how big it was before. But now that you're tied to a pipe and about to be fucked senseless so far as you're away, it seems like the largest thing you've ever seen. He positions himself between your legs, though, being sure to wipe the excess lube onto your own length and against your thigh.

He lifts your legs and rest them on his freckled shoulders. After giving you a moment to adjust, you can feel him pressing his tip against your entrance and the pressure is enough to make you let out a loud scream. He kisses you again, though, in an attempt to keep you silent. Or maybe trying to get you to focus on something else.

Whatever he had planned, though, it gives him enough time to slowly press his way inside of you. He grins against your lips while you pant, left nothing but a shudder mess while he waits, unmoving. He kisses a trail from your lips to your neck. “Tell me when you're ready, darlin' and I'll give you my all.”

His words make you moan and, after what feels another eternity, you let out a sigh. “Go on. Please Dirk.”

He quirks an eyebrow at you. “Please _what_?”

“Please. Please fuck me.” You feel your face flush darkly and know that it's only adding to the color already there.

“With pleasure.” He grins before kissing you again and tightening his grip.

And then he moves.

His movements, like everything about him, seem to be calculated and rhythmic. He holds you as his hips roll and crash against you, like a rough tide against the shore. His kisses are just as rough and you find yourself straining to meet his lips as you're bent in half.

You whimper and moan as his thrusts find the right angle and his speed picks up even more. The tightening of his grip on your thighs tells you that he's probably as close to the edge as you are now, and the desperation of his kisses and thrusts has you moaning and feeling like a whore. You're feeling _used_ in a way that makes you want it even more. The position has you whimpering and wanting to hold him and you think that he realizes that as he sets you on the desk and fumbles to untie the knot holding you in place. With your hands finally free, he moves your legs so that you can wrap them around his waist and hold him tightly.

He rests one arm behind you to hold you up a little and the other moves to your aching, neglected cock. His movements have lost all of their earlier predictability and have turned almost animalistic. With all of this sensation, you come with what could only be described as a roar of Dirk's name.

His thrusts continue, though you can tell from how his head rests against your shoulder that he's horribly close. You twine your hand in his hair and you just hold him, whimpering softly until he comes inside of you and bites your shoulder lightly.

You're surprised that he can stay standing after that, especially with one hundred and eighty pounds of foreign jungle boy in his arms. Too soon, though, he carries you to the bed and sets you down, laying bedside you with a breathy chuckle. “That was so much better the second time around.” He grins and presses a sweet, gentle kiss to your lips. “We should do that again sometime, English.”

You return his smile and give him a kiss of your own. “We really should.” You yawn, regrettably, and he pulls closer to you.

You know that you should clean out the come inside of you and that you're going to be fucking _sore_ when you wake up, but for now all you want is to fall asleep here. With Dirk. Because, for some reason, you feel like this is going to be the beginning of an interesting relationship.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday shit bird


End file.
